Princess Savina (LD Stories)
Princess Savina (AKA "Savvy") is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. Her Wiki page is located here. She is also a character in The Light and Dark Series. Background Information She is the princess of the kingdom ruled by her uncle, the Good King, who is aware of the Smurfs' existence. She is not content being in the tutelage of Dame Barbara's "proper princess" lessons. She is an expert marksman, horse rider, and archer (practicing in secret from her mentor). She continues to be suppressed into the princess role to please her subjects, but awaits the day where she can seek out adventure as she pleases. Relationships Within the Good King's Court Savina is a member of the Good King's royal court, and she is close with most other castle inhabitants. The Good King *'Mainstream Media' -- Pending... *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Princess Savina *'Mainstream Media' -- Pending... *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Dame Barbara *'Mainstream Media' -- Pending... *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Johan *'Mainstream Media' -- Pending... *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Falla Cye *'Season 1' -- Pending... *'Season 2' -- Pending... *'Season 3' -- Pending... *'Season 4' -- Pending... Count Tremaine This section will be broadened when this character is introduced in the LD storyline. Season 1 Episodes Savina appears as a minor supporting character within Season 1. *'Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love' (Ep. 16) -- With no major speaking role, Savina first appears being led by Dame Barbara for a garden lesson, which Peewit finds "useless." Later, she expresses intrigue for the human-turned Moxette to Johan. *'Kiddie Crushes' (Ep. 17) -- She has a minor role, but makes a direct appearance when Dame Barbara leaves her studies in the garden, so she attends to Johan and Peewit as they discuss his trouble with Denisa. *'The Thief of Boarsford' (Ep. 18) -- Pending... *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Season 2 Episodes With Falla in place of Johan, Savina is given more appearances throughout certain episodes of Season 2. *'King Gerard's Squire' (Ep. 3) -- While visiting King Gerard's castle, Falla tells her about meeting a squire named Josten before they return home. *''Smurfing Over Troubled Water'' (Ep. 13) -- Pending... *'A New Squire' (Ep. 14) -- Pending... *'Falla's Birthday' (Ep. 16) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- Through several scenes, she plays a supporting role in which she tries to strengthen her and Falla's relationship, but to little avail. *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... Season 3 Episodes Pending... *'King Gerard's Birthday' (Ep. 01) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 04) -- Pending... *'Peasant for a Day' (Ep. 05) -- Pending... *'Blue is the Moonstone' (Ep. 06) -- Pending... *'The Dragon of the Far Land' (Ep. 18) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Relationship with Josten Lancaster She first learns of Squire Josten in "King Gerard's Squire," but does not meet him until later. To be expanded soon! Appearance Savina has pale skin, strawberry-blonde below-shoulder length hair, standard black eyes, and red lips. She stands about 5'7" (American measurement). *'Season 1' -- From mainstream media, she has a gown with puffy pink shoulder pads, white sleeves, a black torso piece with a U-cut white band, and long pink tresses reaching her ankles. Her little black flats are extenuated by a black and gold bandeau around her forehead. She wears her orange hair parted down the middle and rolled up in tight buns that hide her ears (similiar to Princess Leia of the Star Wars franchise). *When she's not dressed as royalty, she sports a rustic red long-sleeve tunic with a peaked collar (much like Johan's), a dark red waist belt, pine green leggings, and calf-length brown boots. She wears her hair down and sometimes has either a bow and arrow case or a sword and sheath depending on what she can get away with before Dame Barbara sees her. *'Season 2' -- Pending... Voice Actor(s) In the original series she was voiced by Jennifer Darling. One modern actress to consider would be Tara Strong, who is known for many roles including Princess Clara and Toot from the adult cartoon series, Drawn Together, Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and more. Otherwise, Numbuh 404 would be up for the job. Trivia *In the Peyo comics, she has long blonde hair and a black and blue dress, which differs greatly from her design in the 1980s Smurfs cartoon series. This design was used as the inspiration for Moxette's human dress in "Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love." *She is right-handed, and first to notice that Falla writes with her left hand. *Her signature song is Shake It Out by Florence And The Machine. *Her birthday is March 9th, and her zodiac sign is Pisces. *Her profile picture is based off the infamous Cinderella "Twirling Dress" picture by Disney. *She prefers herbal tea flavors such as Mint, Chamomile, and Lemongrass. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Royal Characters Category:British accents Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Residents of The Good King Category:Princesses Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:People with socio-political power Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Season 1 characters